Goodbye My Only Friend
by starryxnights
Summary: [oneshot] Paul asks Suze to come to the Mission one night, so he can say his final goodbye to her. Is he truly ready to leave and forget about Suze? [Paul’s POV]


**Summary- Paul asks Suze to come to the Mission one night, so he can say his final goodbye to her. Is he truly ready to leave and forget about Suze?**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot. Meg Cabot owns the characters. Goodnight Nurse owns the song (My Only). **

**This is just something I threw together today cuz I was bored. If you like it, please review.**

* * *

It was cold as I waited for Suze to turn up. I'd called her earlier this evening and asked her to come here, to the Mission, and nine. It was now half past and I feared she wouldn't show. 

I finally saw her creep around the corner and spot me. I slowly walked over towards her. 'Thanks for coming,' I whispered.

'It's alright… it sounded like whatever you had to tell me was urgent. I guess I believed you…' she whispered.

_What happened to you and me?  
One moment changed everything  
It's done and there's no way to take it back  
Mistake gave me the pain I never had  
There is no way to justify it so  
Now i breathe in and let it go _

'Suze… I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I should have listened when you said you loved Jesse and not me. You told me almost everyday to back away and leave, but I didn't listen. I was so caught up in my own world… I'm sorry, Suze.' I said. I thought I saw a tear roll down her cheek, but it must have been the reflection from the moonlight.

'Paul, it's ok, I thought we cleared everything up,' she said.

'I know, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt. It would really mean a lot to me if you tried to remember me as a descent guy.'

'Yeah, I guess I could do that,' she said. 

This is the end of everything  
Goodbye my only  
I hang my head and I give in  
Goodbye my only friend

'There's something else I want to tell you,' I said. 'I'm leaving Carmel. Tomorrow. You're the only person I've told.'

For a long time all I could hear was our random breathing. 'Why?' she finally asked.

I sighed. 'I don't trust myself enough to stay here, with you and Jesse. There's nothing here for me, anyway.'

'What about your grandfather?' she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders casually. 'He'll live. I'll leave him a note tomorrow morning, or something.'

Part of me I'll never see  
Come visit me in my dreams  
I feel my actions are destroying me  
Deep down below the shallow life I lead  
The pain is mine to keep and call my own  
I'll carry it until I'm gone

'Well, just so you know, if you had have stayed, Jesse and I would have been your friends.'

I snorted. 'I don't think Jesse will ever truly forgive me for what I did. I know that and I've accepted it.'

'Where will you go?'

'I'm moving to Miami, to stay with my uncle until I can earn a living.'

I knew she was crying now. The tears sparkled off her face in the moonlight, her emerald gaze glowing.

'I'll miss you Paul,' she said, hugging me.

'I'll miss you too, Suze.' I pulled away from her and dug into my pocket, fishing out a small velvet box. 'This is for you, so you don't forget me.'

This is the end of everything  
Goodbye my only  
I hang my head and I give in  
Goodbye my only friend

She opened the box, revealing a gold heart necklace with a small diamond. 'It's beautiful,' she breathed.

'Flip it over,' I said. She turned the heart over and smiled. I knew what was engraved in tiny writing on the back.

_Suze,_

_There will always be a place in my heart for you._

_From Paul._

No Love From Paul. Just From Paul. A token of how much I cared for her happiness. 

I can't forgive myself that I let go  
My life is worth no more than yours I know

She kissed me on the cheek. 'Thankyou, Paul. I'll never forget you,' she whispered.

'I guess I'll see you another time. Watch for me in your dreams,' I said. 'Goodbye, Suze.'

'Bye, Paul,' she cried. I stood there and watched her leave the Mission. She paused, just as she was almost out of sight. She looked as if she was about to turn around, but she didn't.

'Goodbye, Suze. I love you,' I whispered into the night air.

_This is the end of everything  
Goodbye my only  
I hang my head and I give in  
Goodbye my only friend…_

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**starryxnights**


End file.
